


【授权翻译/ac卡】Sola Gratia （唯独恩典）

by hilda0000000



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Other, ac卡, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000
Summary: 源址:http://immortaldicks.tumblr.com/post/135680645319/sola-gratia-4-am译自:https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492327?view_adult=true
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译/ac卡】Sola Gratia （唯独恩典）

**Author's Note:**

> 源址:http://immortaldicks.tumblr.com/post/135680645319/sola-gratia-4-am
> 
> 译自:https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492327?view_adult=true

城市中永远们没有真正的黑夜。建筑物上的电光照射在云层的底部，散发出一种诡异的橙色光芒，而这种光亮似乎正在紫色夜空的映衬下颤动不止。  
云层之下，建筑物的玻璃和钢铁之间，诡异的灯光从高高的无盖窗户玻璃中悄悄射了进来。那从外面射进来的光线是房间里惟一的光亮，它越过地板，积蓄在宽大的床上。  
但是，他们并不需要这些光亮。

生物钟告诉艾西迪西，离天亮还有几个小时，所以他并没有在此时加快自己的进度。  
每当他做这种事的时候，总是喜欢慢慢来，因为在这期间的每一分钟都显得那么珍贵——珍贵的就像卡兹每一声喘息，珍贵的就像刚刚过去的几个小时里，被他完全抚摸过的那人每一寸肌肤。  
两人躺在一起，卡兹背靠着枕头，艾西迪西则伏在他身上，下身坐在卡兹大张的双腿之间。  
卡兹在艾西迪西的大手下颤抖着。浓重的月影掠过他的脸庞，那惊人的美貌显得更加超凡脱俗。他闭着眼睛，手指紧紧攥着头顶上方的床单，而此时，房间里的阴影则将他的肉体衬托得更加线条分明。他随手解开了头发，让它们像披肩一样随意散落在枕头上。  
艾西迪西看着自己的手慢慢地从卡兹的身体两侧滑到腰间，指尖时刻紧贴卡兹着皮肤。  
“艾西迪西……”卡兹在黑暗中低声呼唤着他的名字，这不像是在乞求——或者说并不完全像是在乞求。  
“真美……”，艾西迪西自顾自的喃喃自语，随之又一次感受到了卡兹的剧烈颤抖。  
“别动。”他说着，把嘴唇贴在卡兹的喉部曲线上。他微微张开嘴，使那副尖牙刚好可以摩挲到卡兹的皮肤。与此同时，他的双手从卡兹的身际滑下，抚过那人赤裸的臀部，双手满握着臀肉，感受着那里紧实而饱满的肌肉。  
卡兹倒抽了一口冷气，把头猛的后仰，他的牙齿在昏暗的灯光下微微闪光。不过他还是坚持着把双手举过头顶。  
“很好。”艾西迪西评价道。  
卡兹又忍不住颤抖起来，伴随着节奏混乱的喘息。

太阳刚刚落山的时候，卡兹提出了他的要求——艾西迪西走进房间，里面的灯都熄灭了。窗帘被拉开，外面朦胧的灯光透进了屋子，而卡兹正坐在床上等他回来。  
艾西迪西走过来的时候，卡兹从床上站起身子，然后随即亲吻了他。他拉起艾西迪西的手放在自己的颈侧，凝视着那人的眼睛。  
这是他们之间的一种默契。  
艾西迪西不得不极力保持住缓慢而平稳的呼吸。共同经历了这数万年，他已经一次又一次的验证并肯定了卡兹对于他来说那种永远不会令人厌倦的吸引力。  
他深吸了一口气，询问卡兹是否想要。直到得到了肯定的回答，他才开始有所动作。  
艾西迪西走到他的情人身后，把那人所有的头发撩到一边。然后他把嘴唇贴在卡兹的后颈上，在那里的皮肤上面呼气。  
他又一次确认卡兹是否真的想要，但这次他把声音放的很低——理所当然，他又得到了肯定的回答。  
在艾西迪西重新站回卡兹身后的阴影里的时候，他不由得笑了出来。  
他调整一下姿势，将两人摔在床上，然后用全身的重量把卡兹压在身下。  
因为是自己想要，所以卡兹情愿处于弱势，情愿被扔在床上，情愿被人压在身下。艾西迪西能听到他们的心跳，卡兹胸腔中的心跳明显更为狂乱。  
艾西迪西一手紧紧地抓着爱人的头发，一手用指尖轻拂着他丰满的嘴唇，感受到两人之间的呼吸出的热气扑在他的皮肤上。  
“告诉我，”他一边说，一边在话间亲吻着卡兹脖子上敏感的皮肤，“你到底想要什么?”  
卡兹说:“我想要……”  
所以，现在艾西迪西开始给卡兹所有他可能想要的东西。  
被人压在身下，卡兹尽量不让自己的动作太剧烈——尽管艾西迪西故意极尽撩拨之能事。他用自己的嘴唇捉住了卡兹的嘴唇，慢条斯理地吻着他，并用胸膛紧紧贴着卡兹的胸部，以来感受对方的肌肤。他企图进一步把卡兹钉在床上，更加接近他处心积虑想要达到的情热。  
接着，他暂停了亲吻，把嘴唇移到卡兹的耳朵上，用舌头勾勒出爱人耳朵的形状。“别动，我想看看你。”他喃喃地说，勉强自己跪了下来——他还处在卡兹张开的双腿间。  
低头看着爱人健美的肌肉上大片泛红的皮肤，看着他陷在枕头中的脸庞，艾西迪西由衷地庆幸他们还能来到这里，庆幸他们还能这样安然无恙的活着。  
不过，现在他身体的某一部分正在叫嚣着，提醒他除了注视着自己的爱人，自己还有更多的事情要做。  
他用手抚摸着卡兹的下腹，低声地说了句“妙极了”，然后就看到他的爱人猛的抽搐了一下。  
他的双手向下，用指甲在卡兹张开的大腿柔软的皮肤上来回划动，一边看着他肌肉抽动，一边听着卡兹的呼吸变得更加急促。  
“艾西迪西……求你……”  
艾西迪西倾斜了一下身体，用拇指轻抚卡兹大腿内侧最靠上的部分。（译者按:都懂。）  
“不错。再说一遍。”  
“求求你……”卡兹还在不停的颤抖。  
“好，非常好。”  
艾西迪西的手进一步深入，将卡兹腿间的软肉向内侧挤压着。  
卡兹呻吟着扭动着肩膀，唯独保持着手和臀部不动，感受着那些手指在他因为高度紧张而已经高热而舒展开的身体部位游走。但不怀好意的艾西迪西故意弯曲了他的手指，只是慢慢的抚摸，别的什么都不做。他只是一味地戏弄他，欣赏着他的皮肤上冒出汗珠。

虽然他们都能感觉到太阳正向着地平线的移动，但卡兹不知道艾西迪西是不是打算在天亮后继续办事。  
当然，艾西迪西确实有足够的精力继续，但是他没有足够的耐心——不过卡兹并不知道这些。  
艾西迪西又将指尖往上按压，只是想要看看到卡兹因为这种刺激而颤抖。随后他移开了手指。  
卡兹的眼睛猛地睁开，那眼神由于性奋而变得更加幽深。当卡兹一动不动的时候，艾西迪西看到了他眼中的光芒，轻声笑了起来。  
如果性事变得太过激烈，或者他已经无法继续想要结束，卡兹会叫停的。但在那之前，艾西迪西是不会停止戏弄他的爱人的。  
他再次俯下身，压着卡兹的唇瓣激烈的亲吻着他。卡兹呻吟着，用力的回吻了他，就好像是在用嘴来命令艾西迪西。  
艾西迪西闭上眼睛，让卡兹从这吻中尽情索取。这既危险又令人兴奋。凭借他的嘴巴和唇舌，凭借他炽热的吐息和尖牙带来的刺痛，卡兹能够并且确实已经在几分钟内把艾西迪西的定力消磨到崩溃的地步。  
很快，艾西迪西忍住了自己的呻吟，完全准备好了去完成他们已经开始的情事。  
他改变了他们之间的角度，一边咬住卡兹的下唇，并同时扭动着他的臀部。在那个令人窒息时刻，所有的空气都同时离开了他们的肺，使他们一起不住颤抖——这是整个晚上艾西迪西第一次摸到他们的性器，炽热而敏感的皮肤突然触碰在一起，那过度的刺激好像触电。  
艾西迪西向前挺动着胯部，感受着卡兹滚烫的皮肤在他身上摩擦——虽然是他的动作仍然极其缓慢。卡兹喘息不止，抬起双腿绕在艾西迪西的腰间。艾西迪西叹息着把脸埋在卡兹的肩膀，他闭上眼睛，抑制住那美妙的感觉冲刷全身。  
如果他们保持现在的动作直到最后，他们也一样可以获得快感。但是卡兹的要求很明确——他想要更多，更多，那么艾西迪西也会将这个要求贯彻到底。  
他又一次扑了上去亲吻了卡兹的脖颈，然后拉开了两人之间的距离，竟从床上一下来，留卡兹一个人衣冠不整气喘吁吁的在那里躺着。  
眼睛里满是显而易见的焦躁欲火，卡兹说道:“快过来……艾西迪西。”他的语气有点像在下达命令，但他的手仍然保持着举过头顶的姿势。  
艾西迪西咧嘴一笑。他抱着胳膊站在那里，阴影笼罩着他的情人。  
“现在还不行。翻过身去。”  
卡兹快要忍不住了。但他还是按照艾西迪西的要求，优雅地变换了姿势。  
此时此刻，如果艾西迪西没有观察到卡兹身上一些微妙的迹象，他可能就会忽略掉对方真实感受——卡兹的后背和大腿上的肌肉颤抖不已,当他用小臂和膝盖支撑身体跪趴在床上时，断续而紊乱的呼吸几乎马上就要停止。  
这些迹象暴露出来并轻易的让艾西迪西意识到了卡兹身上将要发生的变化。  
考虑到柱之男对自己身体的非凡控制能力（卡兹更是其中的佼佼者），所以就算是这些微小的迹象，也表明卡兹的意志快要崩溃了。  
艾西迪西重新爬回床上，用指甲在卡兹背上狠狠地抠了一下，然后在他因剧痛弓起腰的时候紧紧地抓住他的臀部。  
“你做得很好……别乱动”。艾西迪西抚摸着卡兹背上那道伤痕，使得伤口渐渐愈合。  
卡兹垂下头，又是一阵喘息。  
“唔……艾西迪西……求……求你……”  
他的大腿在剧烈颤抖，现在只能努力保持不让自己的身体扭动。  
艾西迪西将一只手放在卡兹的肩胛骨上，将他的身体往下压，直到卡兹的胸被按在床上，脸贴在床单上，屁股高高地翘起来。艾西迪西用双手用力地揉捏着卡兹两颊上柔软的皮肤，直到它们发热变红，卡兹低声呻吟起来。  
然后，他把手举在了半空中。  
“别动。”他命令道，语气不容置疑。然后他把手掌放在卡兹左边的臀瓣上方。  
他的手落下的一刻，那清脆的击打声在房间里回响。就像一声霹雳，使得卡兹全身都弓了起来——尽管他没有叫出声来。  
艾西迪西温柔地抚摸着卡兹的脊椎，直到他渐渐平静——紧接着他又打了另一侧臀瓣，这一次则直接让卡兹哭了出来。  
艾西迪西再次抚摸着卡兹的后背，看着臀部的那些手印渐渐消失。但是标记一消失，他就开始下一次击打。  
卡兹的双手紧攥揉搓身下的床单，尽管他极力保持身体不动，但每一击都逼他哀叫出声。  
“好极了。卡兹，你真是一如既往的优秀。”艾西迪西停下来欣赏卡兹被打到充血的皮肤。当他的指甲轻轻划过那些发烫的皮肤时，卡兹几乎忍不住要跳起来。  
“还要来吗?”他压低声音问道，等待着卡兹缓过神来回答。  
卡兹摇了摇头，然后把他的臀部往后送了送，直到艾西迪西的大手打开了他的臀缝。  
艾西迪西笑了，笑的有点喘不过气。“真棒。卡兹，你一直都这么棒。”  
卡兹还在喘息，呻吟着哀求道“现在……艾西迪西……求你……”  
调整到合适的位置，艾西迪西用双手握住卡兹的臀部来保持平衡。他不假思索地让自己的身体分泌出体液来做润滑，然后亲吻了一下卡兹的后背，把自己推进了卡兹的身体。  
他们一起倒抽了一口气，卡兹叹息般念出艾西迪西的名字，声音低沉而幽长。他背部的肌肉时而紧绷，时而放松。  
经过这么长时间的精神高度集中，艾西迪西发现自己已无法克制低吼的冲动，所以在每次呼气时，他都要气喘吁吁地叫出卡兹名字，然后向前倾倒在卡兹结实的后背上。  
他的的身体正罩在卡兹上方，一只手臂搂住卡兹的胸部，把他们的身体贴得更紧密，然后，他用力挺动着腰胯。  
“啊，卡兹，你实在太棒了……完美……”艾西迪西更加用力地耸动下身，骨头里似乎冒出来了热气，驱使着他加速。  
“给我……啊……求你！求……”卡兹不堪忍受的摇头，整个身体承受着身上过分的重量。  
艾西迪西直起身子，一边用手掐住他情人的后颈，一边运动下体狠狠抽插，力道大到使他们两人的身体都摇晃起来。  
“卡兹……唔，卡兹……”  
艾西迪西错觉自己快要活不下去了——像这样的激烈情事，像这样的接续不断。在一片茫然中，艾西迪西闭上眼睛，只专注于他进入的角度，直到卡兹身子忽然僵住。他紧紧缠住卡兹，全身开始颤抖。  
然后艾西迪西再次俯下身子，松开卡兹的脖颈。他把手伸到卡兹两腿之间，握住了对方的性器。  
艾西迪西在卡兹耳旁屏息凝神地低语，喜悦之情像火焰一样在他的脊椎上蔓延。“无与伦比，卡兹。你是最完美的。来，请交给我。”  
卡兹在他的动作下弓起腰身，每当他想平静下来的时候又被迫发出尖叫。他不由得倒抽一口冷气。  
接着，当艾西迪西插入的时候，卡兹下意识收紧后穴，成功让两人痛呼出声。  
“艾西迪西！”  
艾西迪西闭上眼睛，让体内的热量吞噬他，感受着他们身体上的每一个敏感之处，然后迷失在名为“卡兹”的幻境中。久而久之，一种渴望释放的感受在心中郁积，他的眼前忽然闪过一道白光……  
恍惚的一瞬，他似乎是听到自己的声音在断断续续地喊着卡兹的名字。

他永远、永远也不会完全熟悉这种极致感觉——每次和卡兹在一起时，他似乎都会忘记。一直到他们一起到达白热化的顶点，一直到这种情热把世界上的一切都熔化殆尽，只剩下对他们对身体的意识，还有那种难以言表的强烈感情——现在，他们得以结合在一起，如蒙恩典——就如现在，艾西迪西仍能感觉到卡兹就在他身下，仍能听到他小声的啜泣。

当快感达到顶峰并衰落时，他要确保两人都得到妥善的安置。  
不久，卡兹终于停止了释放。他哆嗦了一下，又一下，然后瘫倒下去。  
艾西迪西轻轻地接住他的爱人，把他安放到床上。为了确保卡兹的姿势舒适，他缩在爱人温热的背后，将他柔软的身体靠在自己身上。  
艾西迪西的呼吸放缓下来，但卡兹的心脏仍在胸腔里砰砰乱跳。艾西迪西在卡兹身边惬意的坐了下来。他知道卡兹需要时间恢复感知，而自己也很乐意这样的不紧不慢地坐下来等他——就像他刚刚在事前那样的从容不迫。  
一时间，房间里静谧无声。从窗户进来的光仍然是外面摄入的电光。  
艾西迪西心想，黎明前他们大约还有些时间，这正合他意——在卡兹恢复之前，他也确实没打算离开这儿。  
当空气开始降温时，艾西迪西用他的血管拉过一条毯子。他用毯子把卡兹裹好，然后在他的头发上轻轻一吻。  
他还是什么也没说，只是伸手去摸卡兹放在胸口的手，然后把两人的手指握在一起。  
很久之后，卡兹叹息着挪动了一下身子。艾西迪西柔声问道:“你现在感觉怎么样?”卡兹沉默了一会儿才回答，声音很轻:“很好。很……很好。”  
艾西迪西微笑着亲吻爱人的肩膀，并开玩笑地把鼻子贴在情人的皮肤上。  
“那就最好了。神啊……你是最完美，卡兹。”他又在那柔软的肌肤上吻了一下，“我真的很高兴你能对我提出这样的索求。”  
在一起生活了千万年后，艾西迪西学会了判断卡兹什么时候在笑——即使他看不见他的脸。他无法解释这种能力，只是将其归为一种从未出错的直觉。  
比如现在，他敢肯定卡兹在笑。  
艾西迪西笑着用手臂把卡兹搂得更紧了一点。卡兹喘着粗气，几乎笑出声来。他把艾西迪西粗壮的胳膊搂得更紧，也让自己躺的更舒服了些。他小声地说了句他们第一次表明心意时讲的情话，这是他们本民族的语言。  
尽管他们活到现在经历了艰难险阻，但是卡兹还是对这一切感恩戴德。

艾西迪西把卡兹的脸转向他，温柔而坚定地吻了他。  
“谢谢你。”艾西迪西说。  
然后，他又回到原来的位置，握住了卡兹的手。  
他们会像这样躺上一段时间，艾西迪西会一直关注着卡兹的状态，直到他自己表示可以讲话了，他才会询问下一次做爱时要注意什么，要改进什么——不过如果卡兹乐意，他们也可以先躺一会儿再考虑做别的事。

这一刻，他们平静地躺在一起。在城市的电光交错的黑暗中，等待着黎明的到来。


End file.
